


The Flash Drabbles

by barrysfrost



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4570671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barrysfrost/pseuds/barrysfrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Flash drabbles inspired by prompts. Comment one if you have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Flash Drabbles

“You need to wake up. I can’t do this without you.”

Barry held Caitlin’s hand, smooth and cold, as he said her name like a prayer. It’s been an hour since Cisco left him alone. As Cisco said, he was going to get them some food but Barry knew that it was his subtle way of giving Barry sometime with Caitlin alone. And Cisco was never subtle.

Barry traced circles at the back of her hand, he knew that she secretly loves it when he does that. It calmed her most of the times but except for the times he gotten himself close to the kiss of death. Caitlin, she was always taking care of others. She gave food to the meta-humans in the makeshift prison in the particle accelerator. She was very gentle with Grodd. And no one could ever forget how much she cared for him in every single injury, cut, and broken rib. She even talked to Eddie and Iris for him—his lightning psychosis. Only _the_ Caitlin Snow could pull off something like that. She was always there.

And now, she’s just not.

“Cisco and I… We need you. Or else we’ll get the both of us killed,” he chuckled and continued, “Please wake up.”

Barry heard a familiar set of footsteps but didn’t bother to greet the visitor, just continued to stare at Caitlin. He felt a hand squeeze his shoulder. There were no words or greetings to be said, that’s how much they knew each other. At times like this one, the comfort of silence and the acknowledgement of the other one’s pain are enough.

Iris took a seat beside him. She knows how much pain and loss and grief Barry had. She also knows that he carries those with him, every single day. And ever since she felt that something was going on between Barry and Caitlin, she knew that it was their shared grief and loss that first brought them together. To have someone come back from what you thought was their death, only for them to go away. And to have that chance to get back that life from the past that was stolen away from you, only to have your future contradict the change.

She remembered saying it to Barry once that there are people who come in your life and suddenly, after everything that you’ve lost, that one single person can make you feel complete again. Alive, living and not just existing. It just takes one person, the right one.

“She’s going to be okay, Barry.”

Barry looked at her, despair and hope evident, “I don’t think I can do what she did for me when I was the one on that bed.”

Iris shook her head at the doubts coming from her best friend, “She’s stronger than you think she is. So are you.”

Still holding Caitlin’s hand, Barry nodded at that. Because if anyone asks him what strong is like, he’s going to tell them it’s Caitlin Snow.

 

 


End file.
